drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Muad
Description Handle: Sam Character Name: Muad Divison: Freelanders Guild: Aiel Aspiring Society: Night Spears Weapons of Choice: Clan: Shaido Place of Birth/Raising: Three-fold Waste Physical Description Age: early thirties Weight: not heavy Height: 5’10 History: What did it mean to be Aiel, what was it like to lope across the burning sand of the Three-fold Land, cloaked in cadin’sor, spear in hand? The answer of all young boys and girls would be, ‘exhilarating.’ What more could there be in life than raiding ones blood-enemies and neighbouring septs, braving the fierce elements and the legion of natural predators prolific throughout the waste; patiently awaiting the arrival of He Who Comes with the Dawn. Muad would have answered much the same as a young boy. He was an unremarkable boy by Aiel standards, which perhaps would have made him extraordinary by Wetlander standards. He had a mother and a father and siblings. He was a typical average Aiel. Some would say less than. He was short by Aiel standards, very short. Not even reaching six feet in height, it was the subject of much frustration. He was unrelentingly driven to soften the blow of this shortcoming. His chance came in the form of the Cor Darei, the Night Spears. In the blackness of night his small stature was less of a handicap, at times proving to be a blessing. Stealth and secrecy were their main mode of attack, using the night to cover their strikes and aid in their own defence. He learned much, and it was here that the first crack in his belief in Ji’e’toh was formed. The Aiel believed life a dream that they would one day wake up from and claimed to not fear death, for there was nothing dishonourable in it. Muad agreed that there was nothing dishonourable in death, only in the failure to accomplish that death brought. The natural recklessness of the Aiel, laughing in the face of the Three-Fold Land’s many dangers, daring the wilderness to strike them down did not serve them well. How would one wait for He Who Comes with the Dawn, if one were too busy proven bravery and foolhardiness with a lack of forethought and caution? Perhaps it was different for the large, stronger, Aiel, who had very little to fear from others. But for one small as he, self-preservation was not a notion to scoff at. There was no denying the worth of the Aiel; they could defeat all but the most skilled of Wetlanders, their martial prowess was almost unmatched and it was the strenuous environment in which the existed that hardened them, but how could they serve He Who Comes with the Dawn if they were dead? The second crack appeared with He Who Comes with the Dawn, and his willingness to dispend with the lives of his faithful servants. What great leader allowed his army to be sacrificed needlessly? An unskilled or an unworthy one. Muad followed like so many others of his sept, and he executed his commands as a soldier should. Upon the third crack his faith in the ‘Aiel Way’ broke. He Who Comes with the Dawn did not avenge his people, his chosen were poisoned, and those who acted without honour were allowed to go unpunished. Muad could not follow such a man, even if he was the foretold, and he could not remain among those who would so gladly sacrifice themselves for his cause. Their eagerness to die would kill him too. He became Moradin, in his heart and soul if not in body. He did not know where to find the Shaido, but he would find them, join with them. Surely they could be no worse than those he had previously termed “allies.” ((Just a small note - the bio is for a character that will appear after the Aiel-Rogue RP and hence the poisoning refference )) Category:Night Spears Category:Shaido Clan Bios Category:Aiel Bios Category:Biographies